kyuunealexandritefandomcom-20200213-history
Titan's Clasp
Titan's Clasp takes the spot as one of the strongest Light Guilds in Naerro. Founded in X430, the guild is 80 years old, and has had three generations of Guild Masters. It is currently categorized as a Level 5 Guild. Although being a Light Guild, it has no connections to the Kingdom at all. It specializes on Power and Virtue, and hosts many warriors who want to make an impact. Setting It's base is located in a warmer area south of the the Rift. It's possible this was done on purpose, as the original members of Titan's Clasp did not rely as much on magic in comparrson to many other mages. Its whereabouts can be found on the side of a mountain, its other side being coastal. The base takes the appearance similiar to ancient greek architecture. Respectively, the area has a fighting area similiar to that of the Theatre and Temple of Apollo located in Delphi. It is in this area that Titan's Clasp holds their tournaments, such as the annual S-Class Examination. Seeing as this base is located outside a town, it was able to expand over time. Due to this the base is now quite large, having an dormantry where members can choose to live completely to themselves. Rules/Traditions Titan's Clasp like most guilds has Rules, and Qualifications. In order to join the guild, the mage has to challenge the current lowest ranking/newest member to a fight. If they win, they are considered able to join. If they lose, they must try again at a later date. Along with this, the member is judged by their personality and history. Obviously, they would not allow someone who has and is willing to do acts against their common sense of justice. NOTE: This does not mean someone who had done bad in the past cannot join, rather someone who is suspected to do more bad. After joining, a member is suspected to follow a set of simple rules. If a member is to attempt to kill another for personal reasons, they will be banished from the guild. If a member is to abuse their position they will be either demoted or banished, depending on the scale. If they are to give away secret information about the guild to an outsider, they will be banished. Finally, if a person is to do something deemed injust by most of the Guild, they are to leave. Among this, you're Class in the the guild is dependant on the S-Class Examinations held every year on July 25th. All members of the guild excluding Guild-Master and Head-Mage who want to participate are pitted up against eachother to compete for the title of S-Class in a tournament. This is escentric to most S-Class Exams as the title of S-Class can be stripped from a previous S-Class is they refuse to participate or do not meet the top 4 ranking. The tournament takes the formation of a Double-Elimination Tournament, and depending on their placing members are ranked. History While the guild is a newer generation guild, its history still reamins quite thick. Titan's Clasp was first founded by Gawain Daybreak. Gawain was originally the captain of a group of knights whom worked for the kingdom. He was well respected and considered one of the strongest knights of Batticul. He and his unit took the role of protecting a group of Aristocrats whom were highly regarded in the justice system. Through guarding them, Gawain discovered they kept a captive. The slave was an Orcaine girl whom was deported from her land for "attempted murder". While his virtueos soul had been naturally against a criminal such as her, he began to talk with her and reliezed, soon believing her in saying she was framed. Gawain, knowing the nobles could care less if she was framed or not, had eventually aided the Orcaine in escaping from the nobles, and out of the city. Upon learning of his treason the nobles were not hard-pressed to banish Gawain from the Kingdom's Knights. Through their legal power they were able to succed in doing so, and Gawin departured from the city of Batticul. However, it was only soon after that Gawain was met by his most loyal members of his unit. Striving to still make a difference Daybreak created the Light Guild Titan's Clasp. He and his unit named it to strike the enemy with a god-like sense of virtue and warriors way. It was only soon after that Titan's Clasp and its powerful appeal gained more members, rising to be even more well recognized than the unit he had been a part of before. Over the years, while not much has changed, Titan's Clasp continued to grow in strength and expand its range. It is now considered one of Naerro's top three Light Guilds.